


Narrow Mindedness

by JFACHardyzRKO



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Parenthood [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dealing with Homophobia, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Slurs, good guy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFACHardyzRKO/pseuds/JFACHardyzRKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles never thought they, or their daughter, would have to deal with homophobia in 2014. But here they are, living it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be super offensive for some people, because I aim to depict homophobia in it's worst form. But, I promise, it will eventually have a happy ending. 
> 
>  
> 
> **READ THE TAGS**  
>  More tags to be added as more chapters are added.  
>  
> 
> Slurs will be present throughout the entirety of this fic. There's one in this first chapter, it's purposely spelled wrong because Holly is seven and I don't think a seven year old would know how to spell it.

"Stiles, this is the third time this month she's come home smelling ashamed and guilty," Derek complained to his husband, who was in the kitchen making Holly her after school snack. "She came home and went straight to her room, just like the last two times."

Hearing Derek's footsteps coming closer, Stiles turned around from where he was standing at the counter. "She's in first grade, babe. Maybe she broke a crayon and put it back in the box anyway," Stiles chuckled.

"No, this is something else. There's something wrong. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Derek, if you go, you're not going to give the poor girl a chance. You'll use your alpha powers and lie detecting hearing to make her tell you. That's not fair. Let me take her her snack and talk to her." Stiles finished making Holly her favorite sandwich, peanut butter and nutella, before walking back the hallway. "And no eavesdropping," Stiles said pointedly.

**| |**

"Holly, where'd you want your sandwich," Stiles asked as he closed the door behind him. It wouldn't help, not really. Derek was still an alpha werewolf, but the illusion of privacy wasn't lost. Looking around the room, Stiles was startled by what he saw, or rather, by what he didn't see, Holly.

Beginning to panic, Stiles slammed the sandwich down on the nightstand beside Holly's purple and blue quilt covered bed and yelled, "Holly!?" Hearing nothing, Stiles tried again, this time, trying to keep the distress out of his voice for Derek's sake. The last thing he needed was Derek barging through the door. The last time that happened was because Holly had screamed and Derek, overreacting, slammed through her door to find Holly standing on her bed. When he asked what was wrong, she simply said , "Spider, Papa. Ewww." So there was a new rule in the house, yelling once is okay, if there's something wrong, yell twice.

"Holly, sweetie? I'm kinda freaking out right now. Please let me know you're here," Stiles whispered. Straining his very human hearing, Stiles heard a mumbled, "Here, Daddy," coming from the closet.

After calming his heartbeat and breathing normally again, Stiles padded over to the closet door and cracked it open. "Holly, why are you in here?"

Holly shrugged from where she was sitting in the back of her walk in closet.  She curled in on herself even further under her clothes, the ones she used when she was dressing up, and buried her face in her arms.

"May I come in," Stiles asked quietly.

Taking Holly's latest shrug as a sign of positivity, Stiles opened the door, walked in and sat down, then closed the door. After he was settled, Stiles heard and saw Holly start to cry. Her shoulders slumped even further and her abdomen started to expand and retract quickly. "Holly, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I -I'm sorry, D -Daddy."

"For what, hun? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I -I yelled a -at my friend," Holly said between sniffles.

Confused, Stiles inquired, "Which friend?"

"M -Max."

"Why did you do that," Stiles said in the most nonjudgemental voice he could muster.

Looking up at Stiles for the first time in the entire conversation, Holly said, "He said a bad word of you and Papa."

Eyebrows furrowed together, Stiles asked what Holly meant by her statement.

"He said you and Papa were a bad word."

"What bad word, Holly?"

Holly shook her head. "You and Papa will be mad and sad. It's an ugly word."

"What word? I promise you won't get in trouble if you say it just this once," Stiles said sincerely. If Holly was using her super hearing, she'd have realized Stiles was being completely honest.

"It's an ugly word, Papa. You and Daddy said so. I don't wanna be ugly."

"Well then, how about you just whisper it to me?"

"Can..can I write it to you, Daddy?"

"Sure," Stiles said, genuinely impressed that his seven year old suggested the idea. He watched as Holly rooted around in her junk drawer at the back of the closet, where she still hadn't moved from. When she found what she was looking for, a manila piece of paper and a red Crayola crayon, Holly settled herself on her stomach and set off to write down the mystery bad word. When she was finished, she sheepishly walked it over to where Stiles was still sitting propped up against the door.

Before she handed it to Stiles, she pleaded, "Please don't look at it until you're outta my room, Daddy. I don't wanna see your sad face." 

Stiles nodded in agreement and walked the note out to the living room where Derek was sitting; his leg bouncing nervously off of the coffee table.

"Holly gave me this. She said I wasn't supposed to look until I -"

"I know, I heard," Derek stated. And really, Stiles should have expected that.

Opening up the note and promptly dropping it to the ground like it was on fire, Stiles' heart hammered in his chest. "Oh my god, Derek. Derek, read that."

After picking it up and reading the note which said, _"He called you and Papa a fagg."_ , Derek almost shifted right then and there. "Who the hell tells a seven year old this, this garbage?! 

"I...oh god, Derek. I don't know. She...well you heard her say her friend called us that. But, what seven year old knows the meaning of that profanity enough to use it in the proper context?"

Taking a minute to humanize himself, Derek spoke, "His parents probably told him that. Makes sense as to why he's never been to a single one of her parties. There's always an excuse." His words were slightly slurred, partly because of his fangs but mostly because of his blinding rage.

Not being able to stand any further, Stiles sat on the couch and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. He felt some of the tension leave his husband's body as well as his own at the simple contact. "We'll figure this out, baby. We'll figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles come to a startling revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am soo sorry this took me forever to update!!**
> 
> I had a terrible time writing this part. My muse vanished, completely. _But,_ I my phone service went out for like, 3hrs last night so I sat myself down and made myself write.
> 
> This chapter is angsty and kinda sad and again, mentions of homophobic comments are present.

Walking into Holly's room was one of the most difficult and stressful things either of the men had yet to do. They wanted to know more about the Max kid and his parents, maybe other things that have been said, but they also didn't want her to be scared to tell them anything. 

"Holly, sweetheart," Derek said in his fatherly voice, not a hint of alpha present. "May your daddy and I come in?"

"I -I don't wanna see your sad faces, Papa."

Derek opened the door and put on one of his signature stoic expressions. "I know baby, but we really gotta talk about what you wrote to us. That word Max used." Derek and Stiles walked into Holly's room and saw her sitting cross legged on her bed, head in her hands.

"I can smell your sadness. I made you sad. I'm sorry, Papa and Daddy. 'M real sorry. Please don't be mad at me I-"

Rushing to Holly's side, both Derek and Stiles sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped a strong arm around her. Guilt was rising in Stiles' chest as he spoke, "No, no no no, sweetie. We love you. We're not mad at you. We're so happy you told us."

"Yeah. This is the kinda stuff you always have to tell us. Okay baby," Derek added sincerely.

Holly nodded. "Mhm, Papa."

"Now, we gotta talk about this. You good to talk?"

"Yeah...but I wanna talk to Daddy."

"I'm right here, Holly," Stiles said, more guilt and little warmth stirring in his chest. Over the past couple of years, their relationship had grown strong and Stiles only hoped it would stay that way once she became a hormonal teenager.

Holly shook her head and gave her fathers a determined look. "No, I wanna only talk to Daddy. I...I don't want -I don't want Papa here." The poor girl sounded more than a little terrified at the admission but her look remained steady.

"Why not, Holly? He has to know this stuff too."

"'Cause...I don't want him to turn Max, like his mommy and daddy said he would."

That statement more than confused the men. Holly was very well educated on the importance of keeping werewolves a secret. She also knew the rules Derek had in place regarding turning anyone; she may have been young, but Derek wanted her to have as much information as possible, just in case. Holly was aware that Derek would never give the bite to anyone who didn't want it and he would never give it to a child. He was unyielding in these terms and Holly was educated on them at least once a month to ensure that they were instilled in her.

"Baby girl, you know I wouldn't ever turn him. You know that."

"But...Max's mommy and daddy said you would turn him if he came here. I promise I didn't tell them 'bout werewolves Papa, I _promise_!" The fear was evident in her voice and sudden change of posture. She was terrified of not only being punished by her father, but also her alpha. Derek and Stiles were very strict in their rules regarding who could know their secret and Holly was to never, under any circumstances, tell anyone about it.

"Shhh, hey, no shhh, baby," Derek reassured as he pulled Holly further into his side so that she was firmly held under his arm. "I know you didn't say anything. I know."

What Derek, nor Stiles, didn't know, was what Max's parents, the Horton's, were actually talking about. Surely they didn't know about werewolves; there was no way. _But what else could they be talking about? What else could we possibly turn the child, Max, into? We're normal parents. We don't do anything wrong. We won't turn him into a criminal. And we don't -_ Just then it hit him like a freight train. What the Horton's were afraid their son would 'turn into' was a homosexual. Those homophobes were afraid he and Stiles would turn Max gay. And that thought sickened Derek like no other.

"Ba -Baby. We love you. You know that," Derek asked in a shaky voice as he placed a kiss to the top of Holly's head. Before she answered, he threw an unsteady glance at Stiles that, no doubt, showed his uneasiness and readiness to leave the room.

 know, Papa. I love you too. And Daddy. I'm sorry I made you sad."

"No, no don't ever be sorry for telling the truth, sweety."

"Holly, hun, your Papa and I need to talk and then I'll make dinner. Mkay," Stiles asked as a way to give Derek an out. It was quite clear that he was anxious and furious and Stiles could tell all that without werewolf senses. 

"Okay Daddy."

"Good girl. We love you. And no listening in on the conversation, please." And with that, Stiles and Derek ushered themselves out of Holly's bedroom and shut the door behind them.

When they were out in the relative privacy of their enclosed porch, Derek lost control and shifted to his beta form in an instant. Snarling out his frustration, Derek said, "Those homophobic bastards think we're going to make their child gay, Stiles! Who the fuck thinks like that anymore!? Who?!!"

Taken aback by the revelation, Stiles took a moment before he spoke. "That... _that's_ why they don't want their kid around here? They think...they think we will make their son _gay_?!" Stiles collapsed onto one of the oversized lounge chairs they had on their porch and put his face in his hands. Almost instantly, Derek smelled the powerful scents of salt and pain.

It took him five more minutes, but eventually Derek was able to shift back to human form and sit down to pull Stiles into his lap. "I can't believe there are still people who think like that. And to tell that to a child, to _our_ child _and_ theirs...What kind of sick people do that?"

Sniffling lightly, Stiles said, into the hollow of Derek's neck, "I don't know, Der. I don't know. And I don't know what to do and I -I just don't know."

"We have to make sure Holly knows she did nothing wrong. I think that should be our number one priority."

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds good."

Derek held onto Stiles just a little bit tighter and whispered through silent tears “We'll figure this out, Stiles. I promise."

"You don't...you don't know that, Derek. It's out word against theirs. I mean, what can we even do? It's not illegal to be ignorant homophobes."

"Unfortunately," Derek mumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think! I promise I will try to have the next chapter up soon. It should be longer than this and a little more...confrontational. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have a meeting with Holly's teacher but they hit a few snags along the way. Namely: Peter being protective and Derek being evasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy another chapter! 
> 
> In here, we get the good guy Peter Hale with questionable morals. He's my _fave_!!
> 
> The meeting with Holly's teacher isn't actually in this chapter, that will be in the next.
> 
> Also, Miss Blake in is now in here, but she's just Holly's teacher. She's not evil or anything...I don't think. ;)
> 
> And let us not forget, homophobic slurs are present so please read with caution!

"Thanks, Peter. We really appreciate this," Stiles said as he handed Peter a sleeping Holly. The little girl had fallen asleep on their way to Peter's place and once she was sleeping, it was nearly impossible to wake her up.

 

"Of course, Stiles. I told you both, anytime you need a babysitter, I'm here," Peter whispered as they walked through the door and back the hallway to Peter's spare room. It had originally been used as a place of solace for any pack members that needed some space from the world but after Holly was born, it slowly began to fill with her toys, clothes and even a bed for the child. 

Peter laid Holly down on the bed and tucked her in before he and Stiles returned to the living room to speak.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about? You don't typically just dropped her off here, Stiles." Peter heard the spike in the young man's heartbeat and smelled the sudden stench of beads of sweat. It was unnerving, knowing that something was so obviously wrong and yet, Stiles and Derek had told him nothing about it.

"We, uh, we're handling it, Peter. I...I have to go." Stiles turned on his heels and started towards the door before Peter caught him by his elbow and stopped his progression.

" _Stiles,_ Peter growled, "what is going on? Is it you and Derek? Is something wrong in your marriage? You smell unhappy."

"No, no Peter. Derek and I are fine. It's...it's...I -" Stiles cut himself off when the words just wouldn't come to him anymore. Instead of speaking, all he could do was shake and try to deter the tears that were threatening to spill from his reddening eyes. 

With his hand still securely holding Stiles' elbow, Peter pulled him in a little closer to himself and asked, "Stiles, what's going on? Please tell me. Please?"

"De-Derek and I...are having a me- a meeting with Holly's teacher."

"Why has that got you so upset," Peter inquired, genuinely confused but intrigued nonetheless.

Feeling suddenly furious and simultaneously relieved, Stiles confessed, "Someone told my daughter that Derek and I are fags. That if their son goes to our house, we'll turn him gay. And now Holly's upset because she thinks we're upset with her and she spent all weekend moping and crying so that's why she's not at school today. And that's why Derek and I need to meet with her teacher but Derek's out in the woods somewhere running because he's so stressed and angry and I don't think I can do this Peter! I can't be the strong one!" Stiles slumped in Peter's arms, his head resting tentatively on the older man's chest.

Peter's hands rested on Stiles' biceps, afraid of spooking the poor young man before Peter got all of the information he wanted. "Stiles, you need to speak in grammatically correct sentences so I can understand you. Who told Holly that filth? And where is Derek? Why did he leave you alone at a time like this?"

Stiles sucked in a deep, slightly calming breath before raising his head from Peter's chest. "A friend -A friend of Holly's, his parents told him we were fags. And his parents said we would turn him. Of course Holly thought they meant Derek was gonna give the boy the bite and she freaked out. And now we cant convince her we aren't mad at her because of course she would be getting better at sensing people's emotions. And Derek, he's out running in his alpha form through the woods because he's so pissed he doesn't think he'll be able to control the shift at our meeting with Holly's teacher. And I have to be the strong one here Peter and I don't think I _can_ be."

The amount of hate and ignorance still present in today's society disgusted Peter. It was even more infuriating because it was happening to his pack, his _family_ , and Peter refused to let two homophobic bigots ruin the otherwise blissful life that his nephew and Stiles lived in. He never understood why people refused to try to understand something new. Instead, humans tend to fight it and refute it without a thought as to how it will affect those around them. The fact that there were still people who believed homosexuality was wrong or immoral, made Peter's blood boil. The people who made Stiles, Holly and Derek this upset were going to pay for it, one way or another.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I...I have to go. Please, please don't bring this up with Holly. She...she doesn't like talking about it and I just want her to laugh and be happy. You know she loves you, and being here." Stiles pulled away from Peter and started towards the door again. This time, though, Peter didn't stop him.

He did, however, say," Stiles. I'm sorry you had to deal with this alone. Derek shouldn't have left you alone. I -Please let me know how it goes with her teacher. If you need my help, don't hesitate."

Stiles scoffed and a slight smile rose on his face. "Thanks Peter. But killing them won't help the situation. Though, it may make Derek and me feel better. Just, keep Holly happy please? I gotta go. I have a pissed off alpha werewolf to track down. Thanks, again."

"My pleasure, Stiles."

**| |**

"Derek!? Derek!?"

Stiles had been driving around the preserve for twenty minutes yelling for Derek to no avail. The werewolf wasn't answering although Stiles knew he had to have heard him. It was frustrating, having Derek acting like a scorned child while Stiles had to be the composed adult in the situation. It wasn't fair as far as he was concerned.

"Derek?! Derek?! God dammit Derek! I have had enough of this shit," Stiles screamed out of his open car window. "I am tired and frustrated and angry _just like you _but you can't run around the woods to make this better! Fuck, Derek! Where the hell are you!?"__

__After driving around the whole preserve twice, Stiles went back to their home, hoping that maybe Derek had exhausted himself running and was home sleeping now._ _

__When he walked in the house, it was obvious that Derek had been home. There was dirt tracked all over the floor leading to their bedroom and if Stiles looked close enough, he could see a few paw prints in it as well._ _

__"Derek? Der? Where are you?"_ _

__Hearing a faint, "In here," Stiles followed the sound of Derek's voice until he heard the shower running and headed straight into the bathroom._ _

__"Oh my fucking god Derek! I was terrified! I couldn't find you anywhere! Where the hell did you go running? Washington!?"_ _

__"I ran for a while, Stiles. Not sure where I ended up," Derek said nonchalantly as he he stood under the shower spray. Water ran down over his head, followed the path of his naked muscle the whole way down to his toes where the water pooled in a brown puddle before slowly going down the drain._ _

__"God, Derek. I...I can't believe this. Ya know. Peter was right. You shouldn't have left me alone! I can't do this alone while you go running all over the state trying to escape our problems!! How can Peter understand that and you don't!!?"_ _

__"You talked to Peter about this? How stupid could you be, Stiles," Derek growled as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower._ _

__"Stupid? _Stupid, Derek?_ You know what's stupid?! Stupid is you running away and leaving me to deal with our emotional werewolf child! Stupid is you thinking that all of our problems can be solved by turning into a wolf and running away! _Stupid,_ is you thinking that I'm not just as upset about this whole fucked up situation as you!"  They were in their bedroom now, how they got there neither Stiles nor Derek could recollect. _ _

__"I had to think, Stiles! Just like you should have done before you told Peter about this! Do you know what he would do if he found out who these people are?! We're the only family he has! He will defend us until he dies! He will _kill_ to ensure we stay happy."_ _

__"I told him not to do anything, Derek. He's a smart man. He knows better. He won't do anything to cause us trouble. And, for your information, I had to talk to someone, Derek. I couldn't just run around the woods looking like an oversized dog to clear my head!"_ _

__"Stiles, Peter never thinks rationally when it comes to family," Derek informed him as he finished getting dressed. "Even before the fire, he would've done anything to protect his loved ones. But since then, it's like an obsession. At the slightest hint of trouble, he's out there slitting throats and digging graves."_ _

__Derek was dressed, then, and heading to the kitchen to get food like he always did after he went running. The shift drained a lot out of a werewolf. Their energy level was practically at zero when they got back home and that meant they basically had to have a feast of food to replenish it. As Derek got a pound of hamburger out of the refrigerator, Stiles came in behind him and threw it back in._ _

__"We have to leave, Derek! The meeting with Holly's teacher, Miss Blake, is in forty minutes!"_ _

__"Dammit, fine. We'll pick something up when we head home then. Let's go."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think! I think we'll have two(?) more chapters...IDK. You guys know I don't plan these things.
> 
> Uhh, I'm not sure there should be anymore tags but let me know if you want to see something tagged. I can so do that you. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: cultofwerewolves
> 
>  **11/17/14 edit:** Just going through and changing my Tumblr on my fics. Nothing to be excited about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have a rather eventual meeting with Holly's teacher, Miss Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy, a new chapter!  
> So sorry it took me forever to get this up, I had some personal shiz to take care of. 
> 
> Anyways, here it is. The long awaited meeting with Miss Blake as well as a lovely confrontation between a few parents!
> 
> Oh, and I think I'm hilarious so there's a mention of a school superintendent named Duke Calion. HA! 
> 
> Enjoy!

While the twenty minute ride to Holly's school was quiet and filled with unspoken tension, the meeting with Holly's teacher, Miss Blake, consisted of only solidarity between the two men. Their position on the topic at hand, the Horton's and their son, was one of the only things Stiles and Derek agreed on at that moment.

"With all due respect, I cannot expel a first grade student based on hear-say information. We don't even know if what Holly told you both was true or if she got it from the television, perhaps."

"Well, Miss Blake, _with all due respect,_ we know when our child is telling the truth and I can guarantee that this time, she is," Derek seethed through clenched teeth. Arguing with the woman was becoming a very infuriating sequence of repeating events. They would tell their story and then Miss Blake would give them weak answers as to why she, nor the school, could do anything about the situation.

"I'm sure all parents think that way, Mr. Hale, so you can understand my hesitance here. I could get fired for wrongly accusing a seven year old boy and highly influential parents of something so heinous as homophobic slurs."

"Oh, so that's what this is about! You don't want to risk losing your precious donors! But you're perfectly happy to let a family fill our child's head with homophobic thoughts!" Stiles was livid and it was making it very difficult for Derek to remain rational and level headed.

"Mr. Stilinksi, I can assure you that if something were going on, a family's wealth would not hinder my decision to take swift and immediate action. However, without proof, or corroboration from another source, there is nothing I can do in this situation. I'm sorry."

"So what you're saying is, that it's okay for a boy to bully our little girl because we are gay. So, we're going to have to speak with the superintendent or school board about this matter and have the boy and his parents reprimanded and you fired," Derek stated matter of factly as he and Stiles rose out of their sets and headed for the door.

"No, I-"

"Thanks for your time, Miss Blake. It was great speaking with you." Stiles grinned cheekily as he and Derek exited the classroom but his smile quickly faded when he saw a boy, _the_ boy, Max, at the end of the hall. His parents were in toe as he, presumably, showed them where his classroom was. Stiles was a half of a second away from turning around and using the school's side exit when he noticed Derek. His claws were peaking through his fingers and Stiles saw the tell tale signs of red glowing eyes about to emerge.

"Derek," Stiles whispered in his harshest tone, "stop shifting! What are you doing?"

Sucking in a deep breath of air, Derek's nails and eyes quickly turned back to their human form, leaving a supremely pissed of, but apparently human Derek to inevitably confront the Horton's.

"Ahh, you two must be, well, I'm not sure what to call you? The Hales? Or perhaps the Stilinksi's?"

"I'm Derek Hale, and this is my husband Stiles Stilinksi."

"Yeah. After I though about it, Stiles Hale didn't really have a good ring to it, ya know," Stiles quipped.

"Oh, I see. Two last names. That must be...very confusing for your child," Mr. Horton said while his wife stood a step behind him with her son plastered to her side.

"No, she's a Hale. But your son must be awfully confused. You want him to be a man, yet you make him stand behind you with your wife like he's lesser than you. Must send terribly conflicting signals," Stiles analyzed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stilinksi, I don't know what kind of barbarics you allow in your household, but please refrain from spewing lies about my family. Well, anymore than your child has already."

"That's funny, because your entire posture radiates nervousness right now. Almost like, like you're afraid the truth will come out. Tell me, Mr. Horton, were you raised a bigot or did you just devolve into one?"

"I will not stand stand here and be harassed by you two abominations! Come Samantha, we're going," Mr. Horton said to his wife as he started down the hallway toward Miss Blake's classroom.

Once they rounded the corner and were out of earshot, Stiles sighed, exasperated, "Abominations, Derek! That prick called us abominations! I can't believe that hypocritical bigot!"

"He has no idea how bad I just want to rip his throat out, Stiles. I was so close." Derek started walking down the hall with Stiles at his side as he continued, "What that jackass doesn't realize is that were standing directly beneath a camera. I'm sure the school superintendent will enjoy _that_ proof."

Stiles turned around briefly to look at where they had been standing and realized that Derek was right. A swell of pride rose in his chest as he realized that Derek had, even in his semi wolfed out state, had a plan. 

They walked out of the school and to their car in silence but unlike on the way there, it was a comfortable silence. Stiles was busy planning their meeting with the superintendent while Derek was worrying about having to deal with Peter. He was still upset that Stiles had told Peter anything in the first place. This was their problem and they didn't need Peter's help dealing with it. 

"I emailed Duke Calion, the superintendent, and told him to get back to as soon as possible. I really just want to get this over with," Stiles said as he pocketed his phone again and buckled his seatbelt. 

"Yeah, me too. Listen...about what I said at home earlier -"

"No, Derek, it's fine. You were probably right anyway. Peter probably _will_ kill anyone who makes Holly sad. He really does love her, ya know."

Keeping his eyes on the road, Derek shook his head. "Yeah he does love her, us, really. But I still shouldn't have yelled at you like that. And I shouldn't have been gone in the first place, baby. I just got so worked up. I had to let all that energy out somehow."

Without missing a beat, Stiles said, "Well if that's why you ran off, we could have found a way more fun way to get rid of your excess energy, babe."

Derek chuckled aloud and retorted, "I'm not sure you could've handled all of that. It woulda been pretty intense."

"Intense is my middle name. Didn't you see that on our marriage license," Stiles joked.

"I was too busy looking at that first name of yours."

"Yeah well, some things can't be helped. But ya know what can be helped? My hunger."

"You _would_ jump topics from sex to food."

"Hey, those are two things I know most about."

"Don't I know it," Derek scoffed.

**| |**

After much deliberation, they agreed to go to the dinner down the street from Peter's home. It was a quaint little place. Looked like something straight out of Grease, but the food was the best around so no one complained about the outdated decor. Stiles got his usual, which every waitress that worked at the place had memorized; a large chocolate milkshake, a chicken fried steak smothered in bacon gravy with fried collard greens on the side and french fries. Derek, on the other hand, always took longer to order. He eventually decided to get a double serving of spaghetti in the diner's homemade meat sauce and a Coke.

While they ate, Derek and Stiles discussed what they were going to do about the aptly named 'Peter situation'. Stiles suggested telling Peter it was settled, while Derek wanted to avoid it all together. After a heated debate, they decided it was best to make sure Peter knew that his help was not wanted, nor needed. Derek was slightly skeptical about the plan, having known Peter longer meant that Derek knew how difficult it was for Peter to accept the role of a neutral beta. Peter tended to lean more towards his assertive nature rather than sitting back and letting others deal with things.

Stiles, on the other hand, believed wholeheartedly that Peter would understand that they didn't need his assistance. While he didn't exactly love the guy, or really even like him all that much, Stiles knew that Peter was family and he understood the older man's tendency to need to help. He knew Peter meant well, usually, when it came to Holly, Derek and himself, and he was thoroughly convinced that Peter would see the light, so to speak.

Either way, Derek and Stiles finished their meals and set off to set Peter straight, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure there's only one more chapter to this, so yayy!
> 
> KUDOS, COMMENTS, BOOKMARKS are always welcomed. =)
> 
>  
> 
> _mwah!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A less than productive meeting with Peter. But a very productive meeting with Duke Calion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate it when you're reading a WIP and you really get into it but then the author just randomly stops updating? And you wait and wait for like, 3 months and then suddenly, THERE'S AN UPDATE! I just hate when people do that. _Oh wait...._
> 
> I am SOOOOO ridiculously sorry this took forever. I completely lost my writing muse for a while. Honestly, I still kinda don't have it back so this chapter is a little choppy, but I just really wanted to finish this cause Season 4 starts next week!!!! Yayy!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the final chapter (finally)!!!!!!

Pulling onto the side of the road in front of Peter's apartment, Derek and Stiles each took deep breaths before exiting the car. They knocked on Peter's door, uselessly, because of course he already knew they were there and then let themselves in when they heard Peter direct them to.

"Daddy!! Papa," Holly exclaimed joyously as she ran and leaped into Derek's arms. "GUESS WHAT!!?"

"What," both Derek and Stiles asked their little girl simultaneously.

"Uncle Peter said that I can change the color of my room here!!"

"Oh, well what's wrong with the color that it is now?"

"Uh, I don't like it anymore. I want it to be bright green!"

"Oh, okay then. The next time you're here you-"

"Nooooo! I wanna do it now!!"

Sighing, Stiles decided to take the lead role as the bad guy in the situation and said, "Holly, sweetie. We have to talk to Peter, okay? But maybe," he said, glancing towards Derek and Peter, "if you asked nicely you can stay here this weekend and paint it?"

"BUT-"

"Actually, munchkin, I think your daddy is right. The weekend will give us plenty of time to paint it properly. Why don't you go and start cleaning it up so I can talk to your fathers, please," Peter asked in the sweet and innocent voice he only ever used when talking to Holly.

"Fine," Holly grumbled as she wiggled out of Derek's grip and ran back the hall to her room.

"Now boys, what do we have to discuss?"

Stiles wasn't sure which of them was to answer. He kind of hoped Derek would do the talking on this one because, after all, Peter _is_ his blood relative. And honestly, Stiles really had no idea how to get Peter to stay out of their business. Part of him blamed himself for the mess in the first place. He was the one to let Peter in on their problem in the first place. But part of him also wanted Peter's help. The man was definitely useful when it came to 'taking care' of problems. Stiles just wasn't sure if that was the best way to go. Though, if their meeting with Duke Calion didn't go well, Peter just may be their only option.

In the end, it was Derek who finally broke the silence. "Look, Peter," Derek sighed, "we appreciate your willingness to help, but we can handle this on our own."

Peter's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed before he stated, "I don't believe I know what you're talking about, Derek."

"Peter, don't be like that. We all know that if you had it your way, those parents would be dead," Stiles interjected before Derek could even say a word.

"Stiles, I am not naive. I know that...dispatching the problem in that fashion would lead to unnecessary attention on the pack. _I'm_ not stupid enough to put my family in danger."

Stiles felt the air in the room shift. The tension between Derek and Peter became almost palpable. Looking over, Stiles saw Derek's eyes flash red briefly, hints of fangs and claws poking through the surface. 

Glancing at Peter, Stiles saw the same smug expression the man always wore. Peter knew Derek wouldn't do a thing to him with Holly in the house. He knew Derek's rules well.

_"Holly never sees what we do. Ever. Whatever creatures come to town, whoever they harm, however we get rid of them, she never sees any of it. Are we clear," Derek had said at their first pack meeting after the child was born. And of course, everyone agreed._

Now, Peter was using Derek's own protective instinct against him. If Stiles weren't so pissed off at the disgraceful offhanded remark, he may have been a little impressed.

However, Stiles wasn't in the mood for games. "Dammit Peter," he whispered in the harshest tone he could manage, "we're trying to be civil here. We're trying to do what's best for our daughter and all you're doing is hindering that process. Just fucking stay out of it!! Derek, get Holly. We're leaving."

Stiles brushed past Derek, heart racing and breath rapid. Trusting Peter always came back to bite them in the ass and one day they will remember that. He went to the car, sat in the passenger side seat and waited for his husband and daughter.

 

In the house, Derek was carrying a kicking and screaming Holly to the door. 

"NOOO! LET ME GO! I WANNA STAY WITH UNCLE PETER!! NOOO," she roared as she punched Derek in the chest repeatedly while he tried his best to keep calm.

"Holly stop it. We're going home and that's final."

"NOOOOOO! Uncle Peter help me!!!!!"

The anger rose in Derek and before he knew it, he was in his beta form. "Holly," he hissed out, "silence. Now!" 

And Holly, knowing that continuing would mean challenging her alpha, spoke in the tiniest voice, "Yes Alpha," and bowed her head in submission. Her tiny limbs stopped flailing and she went completely silent and still in Derek's arms. The only noises she was making were barely audible sniffles.

At the car, a then human Derek, buckled Holly into her booster seat and sank into the driver's seat.

The ride home was filled with contemplative silence. It may have been uncomfortable, but neither man realized it. They were both too lost in their own heads to even notice they had arrived home until Holly whispered, "Daddy? Papa? May I please go inside our house?"

"Of course baby," both Stiles and Derek said at the same time.

Once Holly was in the house, Derek turned in his seat to face Stiles. "I used my rank on her. At Peter's. I didn't even know it was happening until it was too late." Tears welled in his eyes as he saw Stiles' expression.

"Derek," Stiles sighed, "I-"

"I know! I know I screwed up. We're teaching her to listen to humans and I-"  


"Derek! Would you just listen to me please? I could hear her all the way out here in the car when she was throwing her tantrum. I don't blame you for wolfing out and using rank against her. Once in a while is not going to hurt, we just have to make sure she understands. That's all."

Smiling, Derek replied rather fondly, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be lost. We both know it. Haha Now come on, let's go in the house, talk to our daughter and then go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Mr. Calion got back to me. He said tomorrow morning at 10:15 he has an opening. So, that's when we're meeting him."

**| |**

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinksi, it's nice to meet you both. Please have a seat," Duke Calion instructed after shaking hands with the two men.

"We wish it were under better circumstances, Sir," Derek said.

"Of course, but I'm confident we can settle this matter today. In your email, you said a student and his parents are harassing you?"

"Well," Stiles spoke up, "perhaps harassing was the wrong word." He explained the entire situation to Mr. Calion, pausing briefly when Derek would interject. 

After his story was complete, Mr. Calion said, "I'm sorry that you and your child had to go through that. It's a shame that there are still people in our society who are so narrow minded. You said there was a recording of one of the conversations in question?"

"Yes," Derek nodded, "one of the school's cameras recorded it yesterday."

"I see. Darla," Duke Calion said into an intercom that was on his desk, "have the Beacon Elementary security team send over all the camera footage from yesterday afternoon as soon as possible please."

"Yes sir," a woman, presumably Darla, replied.

"We'll get this all sorted out gentlemen."

An hour later and the three men were all huddled around the computer screen watching the confrontation from the previous day.

"Well, it seems that your words were true. It's a shame. I really was hoping that we didn't have anything like this in our district."

"Trust us, Mr. Calion, we don't like it either. This does mean that you're going to take action, correct," Stiles asked.

Nodding, Duke Calion replied, "Of course. I will not stand for this type of behavior. The child will be temporarily suspended pending a full investigation into the family. If there is reason to believe he's living in an unhealthy home environment, he'll be removed and the family charged. That's not a likely situation, however because of the first amendment right to freedom of speech. So, we may just have to switch the child to another school to prevent further incident."

"Absolutely, Sir. That's fantastic. I know I speak for both myself and my husband when I say that I am so grateful for your help."

"It's my job to keep students safe, gentlemen. However, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about Miss Blake. She was correct in saying that, without proof, there's nothing that can be done ."

"Of course. We understand. We were just really upset with the entire situation. She seems like a good teacher and we wouldn't want her to lose her job. What you're going to do is more than enough."

"Absolutely. We appreciate your time and patience," Derek said, gleefully.

"Anytime. Whenever you have a problem, feel free to come straight to me. I have the authority to do more than any teacher or principle. It was a pleasure meeting with you two."

"You too, Mr. Calion. Thanks again."

**| |**

"Oh I can't believe this nightmare is finally over! I'm so happy right now!"

"Obviously," Derek chuckled.

"What? Are you not thrilled about this? We finally don't have to worry about Holly being poisoned with lies."

"I am happy about it baby. I promise."

"Then why aren't you jumping for joy?"

"Because I'm saving my energy for when we get home so I can fuck you," Derek replied conversationally.

"Ohh. So that's why you just missed the turn for Scott's house."

Turning to face Stiles, Derek gave him a wolfish grin and said, "Exactly. Unless you want Holly to hear you beg for me."

Already getting hard in his khakis, Stiles stuttered out, "N-no. I like your plan."

"Good. It's gonna be a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks soooo much for reading and being patient with me! I know how frustrating it is to read WIPs, especially when they aren't regularly updated. 
> 
> If anyone would like to write the ensuing sex scene, be my guest! I'd love to read it!
> 
> Lastly, like I said before, this is a bit choppy. Sooo, whenever I actually have a want to write, I'll go through and edit this for grammar and spelling. But, no plot will change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is really hard stuff for me to write but I like angst and I like Derek and Stiles pairing up to deal with bullshit together.
> 
> **The homophobia in here is not from personal experience. I am straight, therefore I can only imagine how people react to those kind of profane words. I tried to make it as believable as possible from both sides.**  
>  Constructive Criticism is _always_ welcome.
> 
> As always, look for me on Tumblr at cultofwerewolves.tumblr.com


End file.
